


Exhale Desire

by Pheromonecvltx



Series: Vessel Songfics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU-college, Bisexual Tyler, Car Radio, Fluff, Gay Josh, Joshler-apparently it's not a tag, Kind of a songfic, M/M, Okay Ending, idk - Freeform, its gonna be cute, josh is cute, somebody stole Tyler's car radio and he's really pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheromonecvltx/pseuds/Pheromonecvltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somebody stole my car radio" Tyler whined. He was pissed.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh, this isn't good, just pretend I didn't do that okay. It's all good." Josh said, struggling to pick his things up from the floor.<br/>---------<br/>It's super cute I swear it's my first tøp fic and I tried my best<br/>(Car radio Songfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale Desire

"Somebody stole my car radio." Tyler whined as he sat next to his friend in the college lecture room. Patrick laughed. "What?" He said. He was so confused. And so was Tyler when had gotten into his car the week before and noticed the empty slot that was left where his Car Radio used to be.

"Who even breaks into someone's car and rips out the radio? Is this a normal college thing, because I don't like it. I'm not into people stealing my things." Tyler groaned. This really wasn't a good start to his week. 

"Did they steal anything else?" Patrick asked, his face filled with concern. "No" Tyler sighed "at least if they stole something else, I'd think, huh probably a criminal, but no. Just the radio. It's not like it's a high tech radio or anything. It's my dad's old car. It's not a great radio. My CDs kept jumping anyway."

Patrick looked so done. "Just get over it man. Seriously. It's an excuse for you to get a new radio." Tyler sighed. "I'm broke, and it's bothering me that someone has my radio."

It was bothering Tyler. He missed the music in his car. All he could do was sit there in silence. And think. Think about his life. And when he thought, he really did think. About the purpose of human existence. And he was sick of it. Sometimes it just made him want to pull the steering wheel and veer off the road and end it all. 

It sounded quite extreme, but Tyler didn't care. He'd rather listen to some crappy punk CD than listen to his own thoughts, and these overwhelming fears he had. Patrick was talking about some party he had been to the week that Tyler had been visiting his family in Columbus.

It was as he was leaving his college apartment for Columbus that he noticed the missing space in his car, where his radio was before. Ten minute drives were bad enough in silence, let alone a two hour drive back home. 

The lecture started so Patrick stopped talking about the absolute babe he met, not that Tyler was interested. Tyler couldn't care less. There were the late arrivers as usual. "Unbelievable" Tyler shook his head. It wasn't even an early lecture, and people arriving late were downright distracting.

About halfway through the lecture, there was a very very loud noise. One that made Tyler flinch. And it was coming from right behind him. Everyone in the whole room turned. Tyler looked behind him. 

"Oh my gosh, this isn't good, just pretend I didn't do that okay. It's all good." Tyler was struggling not to laugh at the man behind him, struggling to rearrange his books. He had bright red hair, and a tattoo sleeve. Tyler remembered him as someone called Josh.

Josh was always late. Every day. Not always this late. He was friends with Brendon Urie, who everyone knew about and in Tylers opinion was trouble. So he avoided Josh like the plague. A very very cute plague. Right now he felt bad for the guy though so he got up and he began to help him sort out all the supplies he'd dropped.

Josh smiled at him. He had a squinty smile. Tyler thought it was adorable. "Sit here, don't wanna cause any more distraction." Tyler said. He was only half joking. Josh just kinda nodded and sat in the empty seat beside Tyler.

Josh Dun had not had a good morning. He was disorganised at the best of times. Add a huge hangover to that on top of the hangover he was still recovering from, from a week ago. 

Josh Dun had sworn he was never going to consume alcohol again. That was until Brendon decided to have another party, and Brendon's parties were fun. Josh didn't count on causing a scene. He felt guilty about something he had done at the previous party. So he spent the hour after he got drunk crying about it.

He broke into someone's car, and for some reason he ripped out the car radio. He didn't know why he did it. He was very confused at the time. 

The whole week afterwards he was trying to figure out who it was, but he couldn't find the car. It was eating him up. That person must be freaked out. Maybe they thought they had a stalker. Josh Dun did not want anyone to think they had a stalker.

He completely forgot he had a lecture, and he really needed to catch up on stuff. Brendon was a good friend but a bad influence. The guy took drugs. If mommy Dun knew Josh was hanging out with someone who took drugs on a regular basis she would probably send him to bible camp. It didn't matter that he was twenty one, he was her little boy.

He had packed everything he needed to bring, but by the time he got out the door, the lecture had already begun. What could he say? He had to do his makeup, make himself look like the prettiest boy the world had ever seen.

Just when Josh thought things couldn't get worse, he dropped all his stuff on the way into his lecture. He thought he was going to die. His anxiety would kill him. "Oh my gosh, this isn't good, just pretend I didn't do that okay. It's all good." He sort of yelled. Everyone looked at him, most of them in a, huh typical josh, what a great guy. Josh was the nice guy of the college. 90% of everyone loved him.

Josh dun was not expecting Tyler Joseph to help him pick up his stuff. He was pretty sure Tyler Joseph hated him. And considering Tyler was Josh Duns type, that sucked. Josh was fussy, and Tyler was hot. What could he do. 

Josh struggled to breathe while Tyler say next to him, and he was sort of ashamed of himself. He was way too old to have a school boy crush, on someone he was pretty sure was straight. Tyler smelt insanely good if Josh did say so himself, especially for someone who spent 90% of his time playing basketball.

Josh was going to do it. He'd been thinking about it for the whole lecture, instead of paying attention. Josh was stupid around cute guys. "Hey Tyler" he said quietly. Tyler gave him a small smile. "Yeah Josh?" Josh swallowed. "Thanks for helping me."

Tyler couldn't believe Josh was thanking him. Anyone decent would've done the same. "It's no problem Josh." He blushed. 

Josh was getting feelings from Tyler, like he felt Tyler liked him back. "Do you wanna get food or something. I didn't get time to eat this morning, and I kinda feel like I owe you." Tyler grinned. "That would be nice." He said it unsurely.

Tyler told Patrick that he was grabbing some food with Josh and Patrick responded with raised eyebrows. "Always late Josh, piece of shit Josh? Super distracting Josh? Arrogant Josh?" Tyler laughed. "He's going to buy me food." Patrick nodded understandingly. 

"I don't have a car at the moment." Josh didn't mention the fact that he didn't even have his license yet and required lifts from his friends everywhere. "It's cool, we can go in mine. It's nothing great though." Tyler smiled. Josh liked his smile, it was genuine and nicely shaped. 

"It's weird, we're in our junior year of college but we've never talked." Josh said as they walked to the car. Tyler bit his lip. "I like to stay away from trouble." Josh didn't know what that could mean, Josh was a sweetheart. Then it dawned on him. "Brendon isn't that bad, I mean he seems troublesome and all that business but I'm probably the least rowdy person you'll ever meet. I'm lame. Brendon teases me about it all the time. I don't even do drugs. Not that Brendon does either. Your dad isn't a cop or anything is he?" 

Tyler laughed. It was funny. Josh was funny. "My dad isn't a cop." Tyler pointed to his car. Josh recognised it. "You'll have to excuse the state of it, some psycho pulled my car radio out." He looked over at Josh's utterly unsurprised face. "What? Has it happened to you too?" Josh smirked. "I don't even have a car man. Crazy things happen in college. You get dicks tattooed on your face, you question your sexuality, people rip the car radio out of your car."

Josh gulped. This was really bad. Especially since Brendon had posted about the car radio incident on Facebook, not that Tyler was friends with Brendon on Facebook but people share stuff and they were sure to have mutual friends. He just acted cool about it. 

"I'm glad I have someone to talk to. I don't like the silence. It freaks me out." Tyler muttered. "Same. I love noise. I wasn't allowed listen to music much as a kid so ever since I turned 18 I've spent most if my time banging on some drums." 

Drums. Tyler imagined Josh as a drum player. He could see it in his arms. Josh had really nice arms. "Cool, drums are cool." Tyler nodded. "So where we going?" He asked. 

"You're not a vegetarian or anything are you?" Josh asked, Tyler being a vegetarian would be a huge turn off. Tyler laughed, and it was a sound that Josh really liked, it sounded like bells and sunshine and happiness. "Wow I'm so gay." Josh said out loud.

Tyler was kinda taken aback by the whole gay statement. To be honest, he was relieved he wasn't dealing with a straight guy, because that would be awkward when the subject came up at some point. Straight people have no respect for bisexuality, in Tyler's own opinion.

"Nah, I like chicken too much to be a vegetarian. I feel like id miss it." He placed a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Glad you felt like you could tell me, I mean I've only known you for like half an hour but good to clear that up." Josh grinned widely, this was so much better than being called some homophobic slur and getting kicked out of the car.

"We'll probably go to Taco Bell then, if that's cool with you. I like Taco Bell I spend like a large portion of my life there. So yeah, you gay?" Josh raised his eyebrows at Tyler. Tyler pulled a face. "See I always thought I was straight. I had tons of gay friends." He paused. "Well like two gay friends but I only have like two friends so all my friends were gay. You get me?" Josh just nodded in response. He got him. 

"But" Tyler started again. "I made out with a guy at my first party I went to Freshman year. I barely remember but I remember it being so good and me being like, huh, maybe I am gay. And then I lost my virginity to a girl and I was like, nah, not gay. And then I had sex with my first guy, last year. Dude, I was so drunk. I don't even remember. All I remember thinking is, sex is great. So basically things are great. Attractive people are great. You're attractive."

Tyler winked at Josh the best he could but Tyler couldn't really wink so it didn't go all that well. "So you're bi?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded "I guess, I thought you were too. The way all the girls look at you." Josh grinned at Tyler's statement. "I think they're just jealous of my eyeshadow blending skills." 

"Make up is cool. Red eyeshadow changes it up a bit. It's cool." Tyler thought of himself as the most awkward person in the world. Josh didn't care at that moment. "We should y'know probably pull in. The Taco Bell I like is like behind us. I got distracted talking to you." 

They walked onto the small Taco Bell, it was one that Tyler had never been in before. He usually went to the larger one by the college main campus. "Okay so you sit down, or whatever. I'll get you the stuff. What do you want?" Josh thought Tyler seemed like the kind of person who would try to pay for himself and Josh and Josh just was not comfortable with that.

"I'll take whatever you're having." He smiled at Josh, but in reality he was kinda pissed off. He wanted to pay for Josh, and himself. This kinda seemed like a date to him and he liked paying for dates. It was common decency okay? 

Josh came back with the order and they both started eating. It was really good. Tyler was surprised when a loud voice yelled "Joshua Dun? What's up." The loud voice was Brendon Urie.

Brendon sat down between the two of them (it was a three seat table and put his arms around Josh.) "Bro, how're things going. You doing okay?" Josh hugged Brendon back, and Tyler couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Brendon Urie was a very very attractive man. And he was hugging the guy that Tyler had developed a crush on. Not okay.

"Okay you guys. Does either one of you know Tyler Joseph." Brendon said slowly, and it was then Tyler realised how high he was. Josh's eyes widened. "Well anyway, yeah, Josh, bro, that's his car radio." Tyler's eyes widened. "I asked Pete, y'know Pete? And he said, oh yeah the car you're describing sounds like Tyler Joseph's car, and I was like cool okay, and then Pete said he texted Patrick who said that Tyler's car radio is missing, and c'mon that was probably you. It's not like it's something that happens everyday. And then Pete was like, Tyler is Josh's type, and I was like wow awesome I'm gonna set these guys up."

There was an awkward silence for a minute. "So here's twenty dollars, can you even get a car radio for twenty dollars, I don't know. Anyway you're going to give Tyler Joseph twenty dollars. Flirt with him and stuff. I'm sick of you being alone okay dude." Brendon smiled at his best friend. "I love you man" he said as he pulled Josh on for another hug.

This time he saw Tyler. He looked Tyler up and down. "Whose your friend?", he said, winking at Tyler. "This is Tyler Joseph." Josh was so tensed up. He was afraid Tyler would never talk to him again. "Damn Pete was right, you are pretty fine." Then it dawned on him. "Oh crap. Oh my god Josh I'm so sorry. Shit. How does that even happen. Why didn't you interrupt me? Okay okay going to go. Sorry Tyler. Hope things go good with you and Josh. Give him the money Josh, flirt and stuff. You two should date. Okay bye."

For the first time in his college life, Tyler didn't see Brendon Urie as a complete dick. A semi Dick perhaps. He actually seemed like a nice guy. Josh coughed nervously, "here's your money." Tyler smiled and took it. "Thanks, sorry about what I said earlier. You're not a psycho. I was just mad." Josh's face lit up in a broad smile. 

"You're cute you know." Tyler's insides melted. Before Tyler could say anything, Josh Dun gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't know why I did that. Was that okay?" Josh said nervously. "I don't know. I think this would be better." Tyler smirked at Josh. He slowly brought his lips to the red haired man across from him, they were only a centimetre away from him, when Josh's breath hitched.

"I think this would be better." They exchanged a few gentle kisses before stopping. 

"I'm kind of glad you stole my car radio. Not that it's how we met but it's gonna be a cool story."

And it really was a cool story for them to tell people as a couple. "What's the funniest thing that's happened to the both of you?" He stole my car radio. "Any awkward dating situations?" On our first date I found out he ripped out my car radio when he was drunk. "Josh dude what am I meant to put into my best man speech?" I don't know, write about the car radio thing. It's always funny.


End file.
